10110011
by Team-Jazz
Summary: When Miami's new techie is just settling in to her new job, her world is turned upside down by an unexpected death. Will the culprit be caught, or will Riley's life be over forever? Please R&R. COMPLETE
1. Newbie

**Hey! This is my first CSI story, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm using my OC Riley who I've been thinking up for a little while now **

**Please R&R, feedback would be great.**

**Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS, but Riley is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Newbie**

It was midnight in Miami. The roads were quiet, with only a few cars rolling slowly down the road, their lights illuminating the road ahead. The night was cool; the stars above reflecting off the water in front of Miami's finest mansions. Each house stood three floors tall, with large grounds and outdoor heated swimming pools.

All but one of the houses were in darkness, their occupants sleeping. The house already stood out from the rest, its garden overgrown after little care, and a sign advertising the sale of the property on the main gate. A light peeked through the curtains on the bottom floor, the occupant still up at the late hour.

The boy was home alone, his father and mother at an important dinner party. He was spread across the expensive sofa, remote in hand as he flicked through the many channels on his HD television. He stopped on a music channel, swinging off the chair and heading to the fridge as he hummed along to the song. As he closed the door of the fridge, he stopped spinning around as he heard footsteps on the tile floor. He jumped, before recognising the person before him.

"Oh it's you. How'd you get in? I thought the door wa-"

The shots echoed through the large, open-planned space, louder than a crack of thunder. The boy slid to the ground against the fridge, breathing heavily and watched as the figure turned from the room.

* * *

The sun beat down on the front steps of Miami-Dade Police department, reflecting off the windows and glass doors. It was a normal day in Miami, the temperature over 80º and with no breeze the heat was almost unbearable. Groups of people came and went from the building, flitting from their cars where the air-conditioning made life in Miami easier in the summer. The sky was a deep blue, with only small fluffy white clouds floating across the sun.

Sitting a few steps down, making the most of her free time, was Riley Brighten, Miami's newest recruit. On her lap sat her trusty laptop, as she typed at full speed, trying to get an e-mail typed before her break was over and it was time to go back inside. The break room was stuffy and hot, with the air-conditioning broken down and needing fixed, although outside wasn't much cooler.

It was strange for someone who was born and raised in Miami to hate the heat as much as Riley, who tended to burn instead of tan. When all the girls at high school had comeback after the summer vacation with golden skin, Riley had appeared red and crispy. One reason she preferred to stay indoors.

She sent the e-mail, sighing as a cool breeze began to blow in from the sea, carrying the smell of salt with it. It was time to get back to work. Folding her laptop and tucking it under one arm, she climbed the stairs to the main door. Her pager beeped as she stepped through the swing door, and pulled it out of her pocket. Quickening her pace, she rushed to the elevator, eager to please her new boss. As the newbie of Miami's Criminology department, she was trying hard to do her job correctly, helping out where-ever she could. There was always a need for some technical support in the labs, and Riley was always eager to lend a hand. In the two months she had been here as the new techie, Riley had been kept busy, analysing codes, hacking into computers and investigating sound files.

The elevator arrived at floor she was looking for, its doors opening to reveal the Lieutenant standing waiting. She swallowed dryly, still nervous when she had to talk to him and waited for him to explain her next assignment.

"We need you to look at a security system in our newest crime-scene, one dead, three shots fired. There doesn't seem to be a forced entry" Horatio explained

"So are we talking someone who knew how to hack the system, or someone who knew the code to get in?" Riley asked, curious to know her bosses verdict.

"That's why we need you" The CSI team were gathering, carrying kits in hand. Horatio placed his sunglasses on his nose. "Alright team, let's move out"

* * *

**Sorry for the cheesy Horatio line at the end, I couldn't resist it :P**

**Please R&R :D**


	2. In The Field

**Hey! Here's the next chapter :D Hope you're enjoying it! ****Please R&R, feedback would be great.**

**I know, it's switched to 1st person, but I prefer it that way :P**

**Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS, but Riley is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - In The Field**

As the hummers pulled onto the highway, I was elsewhere, wrapped up in my own thoughts. My eyes were staring out the window, as I sat quietly in the back, apart from the conversation and not quite taking in the view outside. Two months in, and I was on my way to my first case. I may not have been a CSI, but I was going into the field, to the scene of a crime. And I was worried.

The truth was, I was terrified of blood, not that I was about to tell Horatio about this. My mind was going over the frightening possibilities, what I might be faced with when I reached the scene. The images I was dreaming up were more like bad horror movies that anything else. I would go in, look at the security system, and get out, no dead bodies involved. I hoped.

So needless to say, I wasn't really paying attention as we pulled into the long gravel driveway that was threatening to be swamped by the overgrown plants that snaked across it. The garden was a mess, filled with withered, rotting leaves. The large swimming pool was half empty, filled with stagnant green water that was covered in a layer of dead leaves. The patio was not much better, with weeds clawing their way through the stones and twisting around the dirty table legs. The garden was a shadow of its beautiful, former self.

I finally came out of my walking dreams as we walked up that grand stone steps. The door knocker was ornately curved in an elegant family crest, one that seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Come on Digit, the party's inside!" Ryan appeared behind me, ushering me in. Digit. My new nick-name that he seemed to be calling me and that was slowly spreading through-out the department.

I walked inside, now even more nervous about the sight before me. The entrance hall was clear, with a few police officers standing around. Security I guessed and my suspicions were confirmed as they checked our badges and let us through. The team made their way through the house towards the other officers, but I hung back, unsure what to do.

"Miss, can I help you?" I opened my eyes to find a young officer looking slightly concerned in front of me.

"I'm here to look at the security system" I flashed my badge, giving a weak smile "Technical Support for the Criminology guys"

He showed me over to a large black devise on the outside wall of the house. Donning gloves so that the evidence wasn't compromised, I opened the front hatch, looking at the mechanics inside. Wires criss-crossed one another, snaking into various circuits. It was simple enough though, using a key-code to gain access. An easy device to be hacked. But there was no evidence of cut wires or any other clues to a forced entry, not that I could see just by observation anyway. It would have to be taken back to the lab to analyse.

Stepping back and making a mental note to find someone who could bag it for me, I looked inside the house. Eric was checking for prints on the door that led into the room that the body had been found in.

"Do you know where Horatio is?" I asked quietly, still slightly nervous when speaking to the experienced CSI

"He's with Alexx and the body. Did you look at system?" He asked, not looking up as he dusted the handle of the door.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like a forced entry, although I'll have to take it back with me to have a closer look." I replied, more enthusiastic now that I was talking about something I knew.

"I'll get someone to bag it for you, you better go and report"

This was it. The moment I had been dreading. My first body. Taking a deep breath, I entered the room, and was thankful to see that Horatio was standing in front of the body, hiding it from view. I kept my eyes averted and approached him, ready to give my verdict on the security.

"Hey Horatio, I just finished looking at the key-code, looks like an inside jo-"

I stopped short as I spotted the face over his shoulder. A face I recognised straight away. It had been a long time since I last saw him, years infact. I hadn't even been told that he had moved house.

"Riley?" Horatio asked "What's wrong?" I looked up, my face drained of colour

"Riley, do you know Scott Williams?" He asked quietly. I stood for a second, unable to speak, before I uttered three words that would change my life as I knew it

"He's my cousin"


	3. Family

**Hey! Here's the next chapter :D Hope you're enjoying it! ****Please R&R, feedback would be great.**

**I'm not sure about this one so I might re-do it :)**

**Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS, but Riley is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Family**

I stood in the labs, taking the security system apart bit by bit. Wires lay across to one side, ready to be analysed for cuts. Circuits lay to the other, waiting for me to look at them. I began to unscrew the keypad, slowly turning the screwdriver, when it slipped, clattering to the floor.

I sighed, bending down to get it. I could see that my hands were shaking but I didn't want to admit it. The shock of seeing my own cousin lying dead on the floor had really gotten to me. Who wouldn't be affected by that?

When we had gotten back to the labs, Ryan had made me a strong cup of sweet tea and sat me down in the break room. I had sat in silence for half an hour, staring into space and thinking, before Horatio had appeared, wanting to send me home. But I wouldn't go; I needed something to take my mind off what I had seen.

Scott and I had never been close, far from it in fact. He had been two years older than me, and we had attended the same high school. He was a jock, well known for playing for the football team, and one of the most popular guys in school. Where as I was a geek, spending half of my time either in the library or on my laptop. I only had a small group of friends, where as Scott was always surrounded by people. He had made my life a misery, tripping me up in the corridors, shouting names and just, in general, being an idiot.

I picked up the remains of the security system and took it over to the computer. After connecting them, I ran a scan for any signs of break-in. The computer told me that the keypad had been used, but much earlier in the day. That left only one option. Who-ever murdered Scott knew how to get in.

Happy that I had finally made a breakthrough, I headed down the corridor to Horatio's office, ready to tell him the news. But as I reached the room, he wasn't there. I looked around, heading to the main reception of the Crime labs where I was stopped by Ryan.

"I think you better head to the interrogation rooms. H is there with some people you know" He seemed slightly uncomfortable, and I began to feel worried about what I might find when I reached the room.

Delko and Calleigh stood watching the proceedings through the one-way glass mirror. I stopped behind them, but couldn't see the faces of the suspects. The police officer at the door entered, walking over to Horatio and saying something quietly in his ear, no-doubt announcing my arrival. He waved me in and I warily entered the room.

"I analysed the system. Looks like it was a break-in, but whoever did it knows how these security systems work." I told him, self-conscious of the fact that the two suspects were watching me

"The plot thickens" He replied, turning back to the two people at the table.

I looked around into the face of the women and let out an audible gasp. My mother sat stony faced looking at me with impatient eyes. She clucked her tongue as she always did when she was annoyed or bored, rolling her eyes.

"Really Lieutenant, I do not wish to answer any questions with-out my lawyer present!" She looked over at me "And you miss, can tell them that we are innocent! You cannot hold us here!"

I closed my mouth, realising that it had been hanging open for some time. My father just sat looking straight ahead, used to my mother's rambles. He too looked bored with the proceedings, like a man at a disappointing show. Horatio stood to the side, hands on his belt, patiently waiting for my mother's tirade to end. He was a picture of calm; nothing she said seemed to faze him. After a few more minutes he spoke.

"If you are quite finished Mrs Brighten, we have other suspects to interrogate. But I will warn you, I am watching" He left the room and I hovered at the door, unsure whether to follow or to stay with my parents.

The police officers escorted them outside where my mother stood tutting over my appearance.

"Really Riley, why must you look so scruffy! That other girl was wearing a lovely suit, why must you wear those ragged jeans!"

I looked down at my new jeans, with my converse sticking out at the bottom.

"Mum! I'm twenty six! I can wear what I want" I replied, irritated.

With a "Humph!" she took my father's arm and marched off down the steps to their car.


	4. Revelations

**WHAT!!! An UPDATE!!! Yeah, sorry for not updating in ages, I've been rather busy lately. Think of this as an extremely late Christmas present. Or possibly an extremely early one xD**

**Note: Thanks to Kana for pointing out the mistake ;)**

**Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS, but Riley is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Revelations**

My parents were suspects. My parents were suspects. The words kept repeating themselves over and over inside my head. It was driving me crazy.

I hooked the security system up to the computers and started to search for more clues. Although it showed no physical signs of forced entry, if the killer had hacked into the coding, it may have been recorded. A window popped up announcing that it would take half an hour. Sighing, I stood up and headed to the break room for a monster cup of coffee. The clock on the wall told me that I'd almost worked a double shift, and it was starting to show. My eyes stung, and my head ached from staring at the screen for so long. I pushed my glasses further up my nose and sat down, cradling my mug in my hands. After one sip, I leant back on the chair, closing my eyes.

I must have drifted off, for the next thing I noticed was the chair sagging as someone sat beside me. I looked up to find Ryan with a sandwich and a cup of tea, munching away.

"How're you holding up?" He asked, obviously concerned.

I sighed, contemplating how much I should tell him. Out of all the CSIs, I found Ryan the easiest to talk to. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was the newest CSI, but it could have just been that he was a generally nice guy.

"I'm getting there. I left the computer running checks on the system. It should be done in twenty minutes or so"

We sat in silence for a few minutes, each of us just sipping our drinks.

"Something's bothering me" Ryan admitted, and I looked up

"Scott's house was full of expensive stuff right? So why was their garden such a mess? Most of Miami's finest house owners hire a gardener or something. They like their house to look spotless form the outside as well as inside." He stopped, waiting for my verdict.

I thought about it for a moment. It was true, my parents hired an old guy called Billy to do the weeding and the planting. And in their last house, Scott's parents had been proud owners of an immaculate garden. But why not now? A thought suddenly hit me.

"Ryan…did you see any maids inside? Or a housekeeper?

He thought about my question for a few seconds before shaking his head and getting quickly to his feet. I followed his form the break room into the computer lab where he found a spare computer and began to type quickly. I a few minutes he found what he was looking for. Charles Brighten, my uncle's bank account details. A figure caught my eye

"He was had $103 000 of debt!?" I screeched, causing those people passing in the corridor to stare in the door. I added more quietly "No wonder their garden was a mess"

"Look at his last withdrawals" Ryan pointed at the screen "A flight to Vegas and a couple of thousand in various casinos. I think it's time we got H along here"

After paging our boss, we waited, fidgeting nervously, until he arrived and we explained the situation to him

"So the theory that he was killed for money is dead" Horatio muttered "Unless they didn't realise he was in dept."

The machine behind us buzzed, and I turned around to view its findings on the security system.

"Positive for hacking" I read "Looks like they used a backdoor password"

"That narrows our suspect list" Horatio replied, before glancing at me. I didn't like that look

"What?" I asked, concerned

He sighed. "I was actually just coming to find you. Orders from above. They want you off this case"

"What?!" I was practically shouting now, and those in the corridor turned to look again. Ryan looked uncomfortable.

"They also want you interviewed." Horatio added quietly, and I felt my jaw drop.

"I'm a suspect?" I asked quietly, the news not quite dawning on me yet. Horatio just nodded before adding "But I assure you, not for long"

Ryan gave me a sympathetic look as I stared into space, trying to absorb the news.

I took one last look at my lab, before following Horatio out of the door.


	5. Suspect

****

**Two updates in one day! You lucky people! Nah seriously, Im trying to make up for the lack of work lately, so I hope you like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS, but Riley is mine.**

**Note: Thanks to Kana for pointing out the mistake ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 –Suspect**

I sat at one side of the interview table, fidgeting. I'd never thought that one day it would be me that was the one doing the answering. I'll admit, I had always wanted to be a CSI, questioning the suspects. But the way things were going, I wouldn't even get to start my training.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked Horatio, hoping his answer would be no.

"It won't take long, just a few questions" He replied. I guessed that was a yes then.

"But you don't seriously think I did it?" I asked him. After two months of working for him, did he know me well enough to know I was no murderer?

"We just have to look at all the possibilities" He replied

"Horatio!" I complained. I was aware that I sounded mildly like a small child throwing a tantrum. At that point, I didn't care.

"Just a few questions" My boss answered, as calm as ever. I was silent for a moment, before nodding. The questions began.

"Where were you at 11:43pm last night?"

I thought for a moment "Uh...driving home I think. I left here at 11:30pm"

"Did you take any detours on the way?"

" If your asking if I stopped off to kill my cousin then no" I replied, snapping slightly. Horatio ignored this

"How close were you to him?"

"Not very. We didn't get on that well. He is - I mean was - a Jock. He wasn't exactly pleasant in high school...We had our differences" I frowned bitterly, thinking back at the time I like to call "Hell"

"Enough to pay him a visit?" The question shook me out of my revere

"Oh this is ridiculous" I stood up, ready to bolt to the door and away from this place

" Riley, please sit down" Something in his voice made me realise that he was just doing his job. Something that I had admired him for only days before. It's funny how life can change your perspective. I sat back down, sighing. My day had been long and I desperately needed my bed.

" Thanks. The quicker this is done, the quicker you can go"

I looked up into his striking blue eyes which were usually covered by sunglasses "I know. Anything else?

"Can you think of anyone who may have wanted him dead?" He asked, leaning against the table

I considered this for a moment, biting my bottom lip in concentration "Not really. I mean, his father just went bankrupt, and his mother has hardly ever been the maternal type. Knowing Scott, the worst thing he'll have done is try to scam my Da-...Oh" Realisation hit me, and I realised that I shouldn't have opened my big fat mouth. I hoped Horatio hadn't noticed

"What?" He'd noticed. Shoot.

" It's nothing." I lied, trying to sound calm. I didn't do a very good job

"Doesn't sound like nothing. What were you saying about your father?"

"Oh nothing really..."

"Riley..."

"Like I said, it's nothing!" I preyed for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. It didn't.

"Well the evidence will prove that. Anything you want to tell me first?" He knew he was onto something. "Your job may be on the line Riley" He added for effect. My job, the one thing I actually enjoyed in life. It had brought me more happiness than my family had done in all my twenty six years. Could I give that up?

"Do we have to record it?" I asked sheepishly, looking at the tape recorder on the table

"I have to pass it on if it's important" Horatio replied, flicking the switch. And that made my mind up. He was breaking the rules, turning the recording off even when the information could be vital to the case. He was doing this for me.

"Scott had a tendency for cheating people out of their money. Whether it was betting, hustling or just punching someone for their lunch money. My Dad owns a security company. It was passed down form his father, and it means the world to him. He's made a fortune from it. If Scott cheated him for money…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Horatio stood up, hands in his hips, thinking. He nodded, before turning back to me.

"Thanks Riley. I understand that must have been difficult for you. But I want you to know, I will try my hardest to keep you out of our suspect list. I believe you"

I nodded; unable to speak due to the sudden emotion I was feeling. This place felt more like a home than my childhood mansion ever had done, and I wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

* * *

**Hope ya like it ^^**

**R&R please xD**


	6. Visits

**I'm finally on a roll with this ^^ I had a complete blank with it but I'm back on track xD**

**Disclaimer: CSI and its characters belong to CBS, but Riley is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Visits**

There was absolutely nothing worth watching on TV. I turned off a Friends repeat that I'd seen half a million times before and logged on to my laptop. I quickly checked my emails, deleting the junk, before sitting back to think.

Horatio had sent me home not long after my interview. He thought that I needed the rest, and although I was tired, I still didn't sleep. I had too many thoughts crowding my head.

My bedroom door opened, and Lex, my flat-mate stuck her head in. I'd know Lex since college, and we'd been good friends ever since. She was the type of girl that acted like a complete and utter hyper idiot most of the time, but I loved her for it. Her boyfriend, Adam, had moved in a few months ago, and he was like an annoying little brother, always joking around. But there wasn't a bad bone in his body, and at least he kept life interesting.

Lex grinned when she saw my, and she skipped in, pulling Adam behind her by the hand like a puppy dog.

"We're heading to catch a movie, wanna come?" She gushed, bit I shook my head

"Aww come on Riley, you need something to cheer you up!" She complained, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

After a few moments, I relented, and she let out a squeal, taking me in a bear hug. Adam laughed loudly before dragging us from the room.

We climbed into Adam's car, and were soon heading down the highway towards the nearest cinema. It had been ages since I'd seen anything there, but I still didn't feel enthusiastic at all. As we turned another corner, a gate I recognised caught my eye, and I had an idea.

"Wait, stop! Drop me here" I shouted, and Adam put his foot on the breaks.

"What? Riley where are you going?" Lex asked, confused

"Sorry, I just remembered something, I'll catch you up later" I called, jumping out of the car and running to the gate. I punched in a key code, and entered the gardens, hoping that no-one was home.

My Mother's car sat in the drive, and I groaned inwardly as the front door opened and she appeared on the steps.

"Riley, what _are_ you doing here?" She frowned, and I quickly attempted to make something up

"I need to look through the books I left in my room. I want to take a few more to the flat" She would fall for that. I'd made that trip plenty of times

"Maybe if you spent more time socialising than reading you'd have a nice husband by now" She complained, and I ignored her. The boyfriend//husband talk was one I had heard many a time. By my age my mother had already married my father, and she clearly thought that I was wasting my life.

From an early age my mother had been disappointed with me. When I was five, I refused to go to ballet lessons after two nights of torture. When I was twelve, she entered me into a cheerleading contest. Needless to say, I lost. And when I failed to produce an invite to Sally Hutchins super sweet sixteenth birthday party, she was in shock for days. My own sixteenth birthday had been a failure. Three people out of the fifty invited turned up, and two of them came just to crash the party. It was then that my mother finally accepted that I wasn't the cheerleading, convertible driving, blonde haired popular girl she wanted for a daughter.

She followed me up the stairs and into my old room gossiping about the neighbours. My attention was grabbed by a particular comment.

"That Lieutenant was here earlier, Canary or Canon or whatever he's called" She sniffed, disapprovingly

"Caine" I corrected her "What did he say?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness. If my mother knew what I had told Horatio…

"He wanted to search the house. I told him to come back with a warrant and until then to get of my property" She smirked

"You said what?!" I asked, shocked.

"He has no right to go sniffing about other people's business!" She snapped

I rolled my eyes "That's his job Mother"

She walked off, clearly in the huff, and I exited the room, heading up the hallway to the place I had really come for.

My father's office sat along the hall from my bedroom, overlooking the gardens. A great oak desk sat in the middle, with filling cabinets surrounding it. Slipping a pair of old leather gloves on that I'd found in my bedroom, I padded over to it, opening the drawers and searching around inside. All I could find was old bank statements and bills. I reached the last drawer and discovered that it was locked. After bending a paper clip that had been lying on the desk, I inserted it into the keyhole. I wasn't exactly experienced in lock picking but after ten minutes had passed, I got lucky. Panicking at the time that had passed, I opened the drawer and struck gold. There was a letter with no stamp, addressed to my dad in a messy script. It was ripped open, so I unfolded it carefully.

_Robert_

_ I know what you are up to. I have proof. If I don't receive $500 000 by the end of the week, I'm going to the cops._

_ Scott_

I carefully folded up the letter, placing it in my pocket. I stood up, reaching out for the door handle. Footsteps echoed down the hallway, and I froze. My father was home.

* * *

**Biggest chapter yet I think ^^**

**R&R please xD**


	7. Attack

**Ok, I'm planning a sequel (woo xD) and I want your opinion on something. Don't be offended if I don't use it, it is my fic after all :P**

**I'm definitely thinking about a cross over, but I'm also thinking if sticking in a bit of romance for Riley. So your choices are:**

**1. Riley/Ryan Wolfe from Miami**

**2. Riley/Don Flack from New York**

**3. Riley/Greg Sanders from Vegas (I came up with Riley before I watched the first Vegas episode with the new CSI Riley)**

**I'll probably end up writing other fics for the ones I don't do. There's a Flack/OC floating in my head at the moment.**

**Please leave your vote in your review ^^**

**But back to this story...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Attack**

****

The door opened slowly and I held my breath, afraid that even the smallest noise would alert him of my presence. Two immaculately polished shoes appeared in front of the desk. I could here the crinkle of paper as he picked something up off the desk, and waited, hoping that he would leave. But he didn't. He walked around the desk, sitting down at his seat and opening up his laptop.

My father was extremely interested in computers, which was probably where I got it from. He had taken over the family business when my grandfather died, bringing in more technology to increase its success. And that is what scared me. The family business dealt with security. In my grandfather's day, he had relied on guards and dogs, but my father had been the one to bring in alarms and sensors. And it had been his system that was built in to my cousin's home.

I could here him tapping away at the computer keys, and I was beginning to get stiff, crammed into the tiny space below his desk, trying to avoid his feet. And then the thing I dreaded most happened. I began to feel the tickle in my nose that indicated that a monster sneeze was coming. I tried as hard as I could to stop it, but still it came, until my eyes were watering from the efforts of holding it in. Just when I thought it was too late, I was saved by the bell, literally, as the door bell echoed through the house. I heard my father grumble, stand up and make his way downstairs to see who it was. I let out a loud sneeze, crawled out from under the table, and pelted down the hall to the top of the stairs, to eavesdrop like I had done when I was younger.

"Lieutenant, what a pleasant surprise" came the voice of my mother, heavy with sarcasm. I stood rooted to the spot. There was only one Lieutenant I could think of that would come here.

"CSI Delko and I would like to have a little look around your house Ma'am" Horatio replied politely, as if my mother had welcomed him with open arms

"I'd appreciate it if you'd get off my property Lieutenant Caine" my father snapped at him. I could just imagine Horatio lifting his sunglasses off and sighing.

"Well we have a warrant Mr Brighten. So if you'd excuse me…" I watched as Horatio entered the entrance hall, with Eric and a few police officers.

I hurried to my room, grabbing the books that I had left on the floor, and stuffed them into my bag. By the time I got downstairs, Horatio and Eric were in the dining room, searching through the mail that was left on the table.

"Horatio!" He looked up; slightly shocked that I was there "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

My mother's face was a picture, the rage evident. My father just glared.

I led Horatio out of the patio doors to the pool outside where it was quiet. Opening my bag, I took out the book that I had tucked the letter into, and handed it to him.

"I found this in his office" I explained as he read it "I didn't touch it with bear hands or anything"

"You do realise, that in giving this to me, you've just shown your father had a motive" He asked quietly, and I nodded slowly. He folded it up, slipping it inside a plastic bag for processing.

"If anyone asks, I found it" He told me, and I nodded again. I wasn't a CSI and if anyone found out what I had done, the evidence could be useless.

He disappeared back inside, and I followed, taking a seat on the bottom step of the stairs to wait.

------------------

Horatio dropped me off outside my apartment on the way back to the labs. I thanked him, climbing out of the Hummer and heading for the door.

It had been an uncomfortable journey, with us both sitting in silence. I had no idea how to start a conversation, and I didn't know if I should. He was always polite and friendly enough, but he was my boss and I had only been working for a few months. I hardly knew him at all.

I unlocked the door, heading over to the phone and turning on the answering machine. There were three messages, one from Lex, checking if I was ok,one from my mother complaining about my loyalties, and one from Ryan. The last message caught my interest.

**"_Hey Riley, it's Ryan here. Just checking how you're doing. It's my day off tomorrow, maybe we could catch up? Keep your chin up, ok Digit?"_**

_** A smile slipped onto my face. Ryan really was a good guy, a friend that I really valued. It was good to know someone from the lab looked at me as more than just a work colleague. It was good to have a friend.**_

It was then that I felt the muzzle of the gun pressed against my temple. My heart-rate shot up, fluttering like a caged bird in my chest. I could here the ragged breath of my attacker in my ear, the stench of cigarette smoke making my cough. I tried to think of an idea, but the thoughts in my head were a mush. I struggled against him as he grabbed my arms, and felt myself being thrown against the cabinet. I hit it with a thud, my fingers searching for the right button on the phone. I pressed it and staggered away before being muzzle whipped on the cheek by the gun. I cried out as a sharp pain stung my face, and felt the blood begin to roll down it. He was there again, but this time, I fought back, kicking and scratching. He gave a cry and I grabbed my chance, racing to my bedroom and slamming the door shut and locking it.

As I backed away, the first bullet came smashing through the wood.

* * *

Oooh getting exciting!!

Ok, that chapter seemed to be edging a bit to Ryan/Riley without me thinking about it...but wait and see ;)

So please R&R and vote ^^


	8. Embarrassments

**Thanks for all your reviews!! Keep voting for the couple you would like to see in the sequel (A crossover)**

**1. Riley/Ryan Wolfe from Miami**

**2. Riley/Don Flack from New York**

**3. Riley/Greg Sanders from Vegas **

**My new Flack/OC fic is up! "Hunted****" Go R and R**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Embarrassments**

****

The bullet grazed my right shoulder, and I cried out in pain, holding my newest wound. I dived below my desk, and watched as three more bullets smashed through, embedding themselves in the wall. It was suddenly quiet, and I felt myself hoping that he had given up and left, but as the thought crossed my mind, the shuddered in its frame. My attacker had found something useful, and wasn't giving up.

The minutes passed, feeling more like hours. As each thud echoed through the house, the more the door cracked, until it gave way with a splintering crack. The attacker stood in the door way, a baseball bat that he had stolen from Adam and Lex's room in hand. He was bleeding from a scratch just below his left eye where my fingernails had caught him, and he was breathing heavily from the effort of smashing my door in. As if in slow motion, he raised his gun, flicking the safety catch off and grinning at me.

"I'll enjoy this" He rasped, sending a shiver down my spine. This was it. My final moments, stuffed under a desk at gun point.

A shot rang out, and I braced myself for the pain, but it never came. I looked up to find the attacker clutching his side, moaning on the ground. Behind him, stood Horatio, gun smoking and shades on, looking grim. He was surrounded by a dozen men, one of which was Eric and another Ryan. They had obviously reached the labs before my call had gotten through to Ryan. For that was the button I had pressed: re-dial.

I crawled out from under my table, and discovered that my legs wouldn't hold my weight. They were like jelly, so I settled on the floor instead. The officers were cuffing the attacker, telling him his rights. They could throw him off the roof for all I cared.

Looking down, I noticed how badly my arms were shaking. Realisation dawned on me, and the tears started, rolling down my cheeks as the sobs began. A warm hand took my quaking ones in its grip, while an arm held onto my shoulders. For what seemed like an age I sobbed into Ryan's shoulder while he did nothing but whisper words of comfort and stroke my hair.

When I had finally gotten in control of myself, feeling slightly foolish even after all I'd been through, I finally started to notice the pain. My cheek was throbbing, and felt stiff now that the blood from the wound had dried. My arm on the other hand, was on fire, the blood still seeping out onto the fabric of my t-shirt. I felt slightly, faint and looked away quickly.

"Are you hurt Miss Brighten?" Horatio had joined us, and was looking over his sunglasses, concern in his eyes.

"My arm. A bullet grazed it. But apart from that I don't think so" I answered quietly

I winced as he rolled up my sleeve to take a look. He clicked his tongue, tilting his head to the side, and I waited for his verdict.

"There's an ambulance on its way, they can patch that up in no time"

I nodded, to tired to complain about people making a fuss, and allowed Ryan to guide me out of the door and down the stairs to where the ambulance was pulling into the drive.

"Wait! What about Lax and Adam?" I suddenly remembered my flat mates, panicking. What if they came back to that mess?

"It's fine, someone will contact them" Ryan told me, helping me into the back of the ambulance to the awaiting paramedics.

* * *

I sat in the foyer of the hospital waiting to be signed out by the doctor. I hated hospitals and I couldn't wait to be out of the place. My flat was now a crime-scene, and although Calleigh offered me a room, I didn't want to intrude and had made a call to a hotel not far from the labs. I would be returning to work after a days leave to work on other cases. Sitting around worrying would get me no-where.

The automatic doors slid open, and my mother stalked in, a furious look on her face. I cringed and groaned inwardly, tapping Ryan, who was sitting next to me, on the shoulder to warn him. He looked puzzled for a second before he noticed the coming storm.

"I knew it! I knew this job would get you in trouble! Look where it's gotten you! A public hospital! You didn't even go to our private clinic!" She looked scandalised, and I scowled back at her, not saying a word.

"Mrs Brighten, nice to meet you, I'm Ryan Wolfe" I looked up to find him offering a hand to my mother, who glared at him until he withdrew it

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

I blushed a deep, crimson red and started to stutter a reply "N-n-no…"

"I'm a friend and a work colleague" Ryan interrupted, seemingly unfazed by my mothers tactless questioning. He gained another glare for his comment.

The doctor returned saving me from more embarrassment. I was free to go, and I couldn't get out of the door quicker.

As we walked to the taxi rank, Ryan's phone began to ring, and he answered it quickly. I watched as ran his fingers through his hair in worry, and began to feeling panicked myself. He finally hung up, turning back to me.

"That was the lab. They just got the results from a hair they found on your attacker."

And then he spoke the words that to this day, I still can't quite believe. My life was growing crazier and crazier by the minute.

"It's your uncle"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!

Please R&R and vote ^^


	9. Truth

**Thanks for all your reviews!! I'm still counting votes for the couple you would like to see in the sequel (A crossover)**

**1. Riley/Ryan Wolfe from Miami**

**2. Riley/Don Flack from New York**

**3. Riley/Greg Sanders from Vegas **

** Again, check out my new Flack/OC fic, "Hunted****" Go R and R**

**Sorry it's all in bold, I keep trying to change it but it wont work :(**

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Truth**

****

"Mr Brighten, we have evidence against you. For the last time, why did you hire a man to kill your niece, Riley Brighten?" Horatio asked for the third time.

He had been in the interview for over an hour, first having to wait until my uncle's attorney turned up, and then having to listen to his lies. I stood behind the glass window, watching, feeling slightly self-conscious even though I knew the men on the other side couldn't see me. My uncle's attorney, a thin woman with sharp features and a personality to match was arguing his innocence again. Horatio slipped a brown paper envelope from his jacket, opening it and laying two photo-copies on the table.

"Mr Brighten, your handwriting from the sample we took earlier is a match to the letter we found in the assassin's pocket"

"How can you tell? It could be someone with similar handwriting" The woman argued

"When I say it matches, I mean microscopically" Horatio replied coldly, and I watched us my uncle slumped in his seat

"Ok, I did it" He confessed

"Charles…" The attorney warned but he cut her off.

"No, I did it! He took my son from me, and I wanted him to pay! My own brother!" I could see the pain in his eyes, but it was soon clouded over by rage. "So I hired the assassin. An eye for an eye as they say" He smirked as an officer came around behind him, cuffing him as he stood up.

"Mr Brighten, one more question" Horatio stopped them "How do you know, your brother did it?"

"It was one of his security systems. Only he knew how the program worked inside. He set it up personally" He spat, anger filling his words.

As he was lead out of the room, he stared right past me, as if I were invisible. I was happy with that though, I couldn't look him in the eye. Horatio appeared again, head tilted as he considered my uncle's last comment. A thought struck him, and he marched off without a word. I followed close behind.

We reached the computer labs were Dan Cooper sat in front of the many monitors. He had been assigned to the case when I had been taken off, a job that he had rubbed in my face every time he had seen me since.

"Mr Cooper, I want you to run the security program again. Check for any signatures left by the maker, and unusual trademark or a backdoor into the system"

"Yes sir" He spun on his chair, smirking at me and I rolled my eyes. The best thing to do when Dan was around was to ignore him.

After ten minutes of searching, the computer bleeped, announcing its discovery. The monitor showed a piece off coding that ran the main security features.

"What have we got here then?" Horatio asked

Dan scrolled down, highlighting the important part.

_R Brighten. Enter Password…_

And there it was. The words that put my own father at the scene of the crime. My uncle had been telling the truth. My dad had set up the system himself and had left a backdoor to get in if he ever needed to. He had snuck in late at night, entering his password, and shot his own nephew. He was a cold-blooded killer.

I felt slightly faint, and grabbed the table beside me to stop my knees buckling. If I landed flat on my face in front of Cooper, I'd never live it down. And besides, now was not the time to panic.

I came back to earth with a bump as I heard Horatio make a call.

"Frank, bring Mr Robert Brighten in please."

I glanced at him, and he gave me a sympathetic look. "Are you ok?"

Nodding, I left the room not sure where exactly I was heading. I found myself on the steps of the building, back where all this mess had started. Breathing the air in deeply to clear my mind I thought about the events that had unfolded.

The father of my early childhood had been completely different. He would take me to the park, and buy me ice cream when my mother wasn't there. He would read to me, and carry me on his shoulders. And as I got older, he became more attached to the company, spending less time with his family. I learnt my way around the computer, trying to impress him, but he told me that I should be doing what the girls at school did: shopping, cheerleading and chasing boys. He became cold and distant. He became a murderer. The man the Tripp was about to arrest was not my father.

I felt tears running down my cheeks, and I wiped them away quickly, feeling foolish. I had made my decision a long time ago, and there was no use regretting it. The lab was my home, my fellow workers my family. Or at least I told my self they were.

A figure sat down beside me, taking my hand in his own. I looked up to find Ryan's concerned face staring at me, and I gave a weak smile, as he squeezed my fingers gently in reassurance.

We stood up, walking back into the lab where I would see my father one last time.

* * *

I really hate Dan Cooper :)

Nearly there, typing the next one as you read!! It may even be up today, we shall see

Please R&R and vote ^^


	10. Friends

**It is finally complete!! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ Thanks for all your support, and look out for the sequel which will be appearing very soon! You can still vote for your favourite couple:**

**1. Riley/Ryan Wolfe from Miami**

**2. Riley/Don Flack from New York**

**3. Riley/Greg Sanders from Vegas **

** Again, check out my new Flack/OC fic, "Hunted****" Go R and R**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Friends**

I had watched as the man who was once my father was escorted from the room. The look on his face made me feel sick. It was one of a smug comfort, like he was actually proud of what he had done. Of what he had taken away from the family.

The family company was to be passed on to my other uncle, Edward. My aunt, who had been Scott's mother, had left as soon as she had heard the news that Charles had been arrested, running away with a boy friend that she had been having a secret affair with for over three years. Charles was distraught at the news, the madness of his loss finally setting in. He was driven crazy by the death of his son, and the betrayal of his wife, although after what he had done, I wasn't so sure that the madness had just been brought on.

I took in every detail of my father as he walked past. The thin greying hair on his head, the fine wrinkles that were beginning to set into his face, the deep bags that shadowed his eyes. And the handcuffs that bound his wrists behind his back, rubbing against the skin. The eyes that at one point had been full of love and joy, and had shown a spark of bright intelligence were now empty shells as he was marched away. Inside, I was cracking up, but on the outside, I did not shed a tear for the man that I was loosing. He was not my father.

We stood on the steps, the team and I, watching as he was ordered into the police car. He finally looked at me as the door was closed, giving me only one glance. It nearly broke my heart.

And then a screech rose above the car engines. A figure rushed forward from the crowds, rage filled, towards the car, missing it by inches as it took off. The figure turned, staring straight at us, and began to walk forwards.

_"You"_ My mother snarled, stopping in front of us. I could see the tears in her eyes, but I could feel no pity. How could she still love a man who murdered her own nephew?

"This is all your fault! You and your friends! He is your _father_!" She howled, spitting out the words.

"My father died a long time ago. That man is just a shell of what he was" I spat back, gaining confidence from my friends around me. I would no longer allow my bullying mother to walk all over me.

"Why can't you show some respect for your parents, instead of taking sides with them like some kind of…_freak!" _Her words stung, and I felt my voice tremble as I spoke.

"I have no parents"

With that, I turned and walked into the building, away from the women who was once my mother, and away from my old life.

_6 months later_

It was Christmas Eve, and I was one of the few people in the lab working late. Most had gone home to their families, and a few others would be leaving soon. Only three other lab techs, me, and of course Horatio were still there. I waved my goodbyes at the techs as they took off their lab coats and headed home. For me, there was no place to go on Christmas Eve, and my friends and colleagues knew better than to ask. The question still caused much pain.

I sat looking at the emails of a suspect, trying to find clues. The lab was quiet, the only sound being the hum of computers. The door of the lab opened quietly, and I turned around to find my boss smiling gently.

"Still here Riley?" He laughed quietly, and I grinned back, nodding

"I'm just trying to finish this one up. I'm sure there's something here, I just haven't found it yet" I explained, and he looked at the ground

"It can wait until after Christmas. Go on, get home"

I sighed and hopped off my computer chair, hanging my coat on the peg on the door and switching the computers off. We walked to the locker room where I took my coat and bag from my locker. Horatio shook my hand, and we wished each other a Merry Christmas. As I was walking out of the door he spoke again.

"You know Riley, at this time of year you realise something. No matter what they've done, they're still your family"

How did he know? How did he realise that my family had been occupying my thoughts for the past few weeks as it drew closer to Christmas. I was beginning to think Horatio was psychic. Then again, I had never asked what he was doing for Christmas. He seemed too lonely to be enjoying a sit down meal with his family. I didn't think it was polite to ask. I sighed and headed out of the door into the mild Miami winter.

* * *

The wooden door loomed out of the darkness as I worked up the courage to knock. I turned to leave, before making a split decision, and hammering loudly on the wood. In a few moments, the door opened, and I looked at the face of my mother, a face I had vowed never to see again.

"Hello Mother" I said quietly "I was wondering whether you would allow me to join you for Christmas."

She stared at me for a good few seconds, her mouth slightly open, before launching herself forward into my arms, holding me tightly, not saying a word. I got over my shock quickly when I saw her warm smile, and followed her into the brightly lit hallway, that was decorated from head to toe in lights and decorations. But no number of festive baubles could make up for the fact that I was finally with family on the one night it truly mattered.

* * *

Aww I'm kind of sad now ;(

Sequel on its way!!

Please R&R and vote ^^


	11. Authors Note

****

Authors Note: The wait is over! The Sequel is now up! Look out for "Stay Out of The Heat" for the next instalment of Riley's story. What's it about you ask? Read it and see. What couple will it be? Read it and see ;)

And while were on the subject, check out my new Flack/OC, "Hunted"

So thanks for reading 10110011 and I hope you enjoyed it.

~Jazz


End file.
